


the ocean prince and the big bad wolf.

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Death, Family Drama, M/M, MERMAID STILES, Marrish, Mermaid Derek, Pregnant Lydia, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day at the beach Derek and his sister comes across a lonely dolphin. Little did they know he was a very special creature. A mermaid, soon to belong inside Derek's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The little mermaid

*Cora looking over the sand castle her and her brother just made. Pleased with their work, she decides they worked hard enough so they walk over to their uncle Peter*  
Peter: how's it going you two?   
Derek: *sitting in the sand and looked at the water* Um it's fine I guess.   
Cora: yeah fine, we finally finished that sand castle.   
*out by some rocks in the water. There was a brown eyed boy is watching them, well more watching Derek than anyone else. He could tell Derek wasn't human, merpeople had many powers including seeing the difference between humans and supernaturals. As The brown eyed boy watched Derek, he closed his eyes and changed eye colors from brown to a black/purple/pink color. When he reopened his eyes he saw wolf ears, nose and tails on each of the three people sitting together. Instead of changing his eyes back to brown he changed his whole top half of his body into a dolphin's head and swam closer to the shore.*  
Derek: Cora, what is that? Is that a dolphin?  
Cora: oh my- yes it is, do you want to go out and see if it comes to us?   
Derek: sure why not?   
Peter: yeah you two do that, I'll be at the snack shack getting that blonde's number. Haha. but hurry up the sun is setting.  
Derek and cora: yeah okay Peter.  
*Derek and Cora ran into the water and swam to the dolphin. The dolphin swam nervously to them. *  
Derek: *sliding his hands to down the side of the dolphin.* wow, aren't you cool?   
Cora: yes its awesome.  
Stiles: *looking and swimming around Derek and thinking to himself* he's, I don't know, there's just something about him I like. Even though right now he smells like a wet puppy. *giggling a little which made a odd wheezing sound*  
Cora: Derek, I think you excited her.   
Derek: *rubbing the side of the dolphin trying to get the it to calm down.* Hey hey it's okay girl relax.  
Stiles: *getting annoyed that the kept calling him a girl, he whipped his tail and splashed them with water then quickly dove down into the water and jumped out of the water a good 14 ft and diving back into the water splashing them even more. Derek and Cora watched in awe. getting so overly excited that he dove too far down and hit his head on the rocks and passed out which made him change back into a mermaid. When his head and the rest of his body popped out of the water, Cora and Derek was almost scared to death*  
Derek: what the hell? What is that?  
Cora: *gasp* I remember reading about his kind. He's a merman. Derek, do you remember the book ma use to teach us about all the other creatures, um, the bestiary.  
Derek: oh yeah  
Cora: turn him over Derek, he has to breathe through his nose when he's in his half human form. *Derek turns the boy over onto his back and was surprise... again by the boy's face. He was beautiful. The skin on His shoulders sparkled blue from the scales, just like the scales on his long blue tail.* we're gonna have to take him home and help him or he might die here.   
Derek: how? He has a tail.   
Cora: *sigh* did you sleep during the lessons ma tried to teach us?   
Derek: well, yeah *shrugging his shoulders*.  
Cora: *sighing louder* fine. Merpeople they can change their tails into legs if they want to leave the water. So, when we pull him out of the water he'll look almost human.   
Derek: almost?  
Cora: yeah their skin tattoos with the sea creature they would always change into. Anyway, I'll go ahead get Peter so he can call Deaton and you pull him up to the shore.  
Derek: okay. *after cora started swimming ahead derek started to pull the boy out of the water. When he pulled the boy out of the water and into the sand he noticed where the boy's mermaid tail once was, a pair of male legs started to appear and three dolphins also appeared in a circle around his ankle.*


	2. mesmerizing

*Cora, derek and Peter all drove to Deatons animal clinic. Deaton's a vet, a druid and the emissary for the Hale family. Hes sitting at his examing table, wrapping up the broken leg of a dog when he hear a car pull up at the back of the animal clinic and talking muffled by the wall. he finished taking care of the dog's leg and put him back into his kennel and cleaned the table off. the same people he heard outside were entering the front door and making their way to the back where he was.*  
Derek: *him and peter carried the boy into the room and laid him on the table* Deaton we need your help.  
Deaton: *worry lines crossing his face as he walked to the unconscious boy on his examination table.* what's the problem? *looking at each one of them and back down at the boy*  
Peter: when we were at the beach today and the kids went out to play around with a dolphin they spotted in the water, but it turns out he's a mermaid, uh, merman. The kids said he ended up hitting his head on some rocks and couple of feet below them and he's been unconscious since we left.   
Deaton: *checking the boy heart rate* I think he'll be fine, but we should wake him up. *walking to his medicine cabinet and picked out a clear glass vial and added some water and some brown looking crystals in to it. He shook the vial until the crystals disappeared and poured the liquid into the boys mouth.*  
Derek: what was that? Something magical?   
Deaton: *shaking his head with a small smile on his face* no Derek its only sea salt. hes been out of the water for a longer time than his body is use to, when merpeople are out of the water they have to constantly drink or bathed in sea salt water or they'll completely dehydrate and, well, they'll die.  
Derek: oh, okay. *looking down at the boy who started to move and became conscious again.*  
Stiles: *opening his eyes to see the guy he was splashing, head was blocking the sun. The guy had the most handsome face he had ever seen with the more than amazing brown eyes and rose bud pink lips. Thinking to himself * "i could look into those brown eyes all da- wait that's not the sun, where did he take me?" *his eyes adjusted to the room and found three more people besides Derek standing around him. In a strong and demanding voice* what's going on? Where you did bring me?  
Deaton: *in a calming voice * its okay, you're safe here. You hit your head on some rocks and were unconscious for at least an hour. We're just here to help you. What's your name?  
Stiles: *he hopped off the table walked to the sink, grabbed the cotton ball jar from the medical cabinet. He dumped the cotton balls out and filled the jar with water.he grabbed another jar with sea salt crystals in it and poured a hand full into the jar of water and drank the whole jar of sea salt water. With water running down the sides of his mouth and down his chest because of the rushed drinking. He casually turned around to face the four people who helped him and said* my name is Stiles Stilinski. Well, Prince stiles stilinski *he smiled at Derek who looked like a very lost and confused puppy then looked at Deaton.* who may I ask are you?  
Deaton: I'm Dr. Alan Deaton and this is the hale family. Peter, Cora and Derek. They helped you.  
Cora: i heard merpeople could live for a very very long time if they arent captured by mermaid hunters, how old are you?  
Stiles: I'm 300 years old.  
*there was a loud clanging sound and everyone turned their head to see a wide eyed Derek knocking some medical tools over.*  
Derek: youre how old??  
Stiles: I'll be 301 this year.  
Derek: but you look so young.  
Cora: that's so cool.   
Peter: so stilinski, do you want us to take you back to the beach or did you want to came to the house with us?  
Stiles: I wanna explore this world some more, but I need a tub or something that can hold a lot of water. I don't like to be out of the water for a long time.  
Deaton: um yes I should have a large tin tub in the storage room.  
Stiles: okay great, looks like I'm staying with the hale family.  
*later that night at around 8pm. Derek helped stiles set up the tub in the upstairs guest room. They filled it up with water and sea salt. Derek turned his back to stiles. Stiles took off the black and gray swimming trunks and stepped into the water and set down.  
*  
Stiles: you can turn around now, but turn the light off first. *Derek turned the light the and turned around to see stiles. there he was, Arms on the edge of the tub with a scaled tail that sparkled with different colors of blue, sky blue, bubbles, celestial and dark blue. The little lights in the bottom of the tub made The colors dance on the walls and Derek's face.* so, how is it?  
Derek: *unable to speak he walked to the tub and got down on his knees. So slowly he reached down to touch stiles tail. He gently stroked the smooth the scales on his tail and up to the ones that tattooed themselves up his chest like seaweed. His fingers made their way up to stiles' cheek where the scales tattooed like the roots of a tree. Derek looked into the what were brown eyes but now purple/black and pink in color, eyes of stiles. Still caressing stiles' face and said* captivating. Truly beautiful


	3. stop being stubborn, derek. listen to your wolf.

little confused and with a slight headache. He felt as if he'd been drinking and was actually able to get drunk. since he's a werewolf, alcohol didn't affect him like it would with humans. He wouldnt be able to get drunk, even if he drunk 5 16oz bottles of whiskey. His blood would instantly start to burn off the alcohol and he would be just as sober as when he took the first slip. So he knew alcohol or drugs wasn't the case. He set up and realized he was still laying on the side of the tub that stiles was sleeping in. Stiles was still asleep, but his tail still moved around in the water. the sunlight coming through the bedroom window shined down on his scales making them glow a magnificent and brilliant blue. As Derek leaned into the tub to touch the scales that looked like blue diamonds. stiles woke up and noticed the boy about to touch him. When he changed his eyes to a sea blue and Daisy pink he couldn't see what kind of supernatural creature Derek was, but he could see his mood and the air just around the boy was bright orange with curiosity. Knowing that Derek didn't know he was awake yet, He flicked his tail in a upward motion and splashed the salt water into Derek's face and snickered as derek fell backwards in shock.*  
Derek: *spitting the water out of his mouth and wiping his face off.* wh- (pfft) dammit why did you do that? *wiping the last of the water out of his eyes and looking at stiles for an answer. He saw that stiles eyes were a different color than they were last night.* hey your eyes are different now, how come?   
Stiles: with each different power my eyes change a different color. I can see moods and Right now. you're a slight red-ish color, that means you're angry.  
Derek: *in a sarcastic voice* oh that's not accurate at alllll. *they both laugh together and stiles saw the colors around Derek changed from red to a deep magenta. Stiles slowly stopped laughing when he saw that happen because he knew what that color meant, but he only saw it in people he watched from his spot on the rocks. He saw it in teen couples, in married couples and he saw it in couples where that color only showed in one person and not in the other. The color meant Derek was in love, Derek's wolf chose stiles as his mate. Derek wouldn't understand his feelings for stiles right away, it will take weeks for Derek to truly know what he wanted and how he felt about stiles. So until Derek came to terms with his wolf, stiles would just have to wait.*  
Stiles: so, um, *gesturing to the tub* can help me out of this thing?   
Derek: oh yeah, sure. *Derek stands up, bends down into the water and placing one arm behind stiles back and the other under stiles tail . Stiles wraps an arm around Derek's neck and Derek lifts him up and out of the water. Stiles leaned into dereks chest and neck feeling drawn to his warmth radiated from dereks body. Most merpeople liked cold and cooler water temperature, but stiles loved heat and the heat coming from derek was amazing. His tail finished their transformation into human legs, but He was so caught up in dereks warmth, that he didn't realize he had completely wrapped himself around Derek. His legs were wrapped tightly around dereks waist and his arms were around his neck. his cheek was pressed and rubbed against Derek's warm soft cheek.*  
Derek: um, stiles? You're naked.  
Stiles: *not really paying attention to what Derek was saying because he was enjoying Derek's werewolf heat, he let out a lazy "huh? HmmMm"*  
Derek: stiles! You're naked. please put some pants on.   
Stiles: *the message got though to him and his eyes popped open and he hopped off of Derek* oh oh sorry. I'm so sorry, its just your body heat feels nice and I just kinda lost myself. Again I'm extremely sorry.   
Derek: *inside his head his wolf whimpered a little. His wolf loved stiles holding him like that. Derek felt confused by the feeling of missing stiles even though he was right in front of him.* it's-uh. it's okay. I'm gonna go down stairs to see if anyone needs me, okay?   
Stiles: *saw two colors appear at the same time in derek. The outer layer was Gray/confusion and his core was deep magenta/love.* yeah, okay. I'll be down in a little bit.   
*Derek left and closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. His wolf wanted to go back inside the room and be around stiles, but Derek ignored his wolf and went downstairs to look for his family. He didn't find anyone, but someone left him the car keys, so he figured he could drive stiles around town today..back in stiles room*  
Stiles: *thinking to himself.* "what is wrong with you!? Why did you do that? I mean he felt so good" *he put a hand on his left cheek and could still feel Derek's warmth before his naturally cool body temperature took the warmth place. He walked over to a tall six drawed dresser next to window and bed that he neglected for the tub he slept in instead. He looked through the dresser and found a navy blue shirt with a target placed right over the chest. He put the shirt on. He also found and put on a pair of mens boy shorts with the batman name in black letters on the yellow band and the batman logo on the crotch. He found and put on some black jeans, socks and shoes and went downstairs to find Derek. Derek was in the kitchen heating up the left over bacon and eggs from the breakfast the rest of the family must have had this morning while Derek and stiles were sleeping . Dereks wolf caught the scent of sweet water lilies and instantly wanted to roll around in the scent.*  
Stiles: *getting a cup out of cupboard and looking through the cabinets for salt.*   
Derek: the salt's in the 3rd cabinet. And there's ice water in the refrigerator.  
Stiles: thanks. *stiles collected the salt and water and took a seat at the table that was in the middle of the kitchen. mixing the salt in the water and taking a slip of his salty water and watching Derek.* yumm that smells good. I'm starving.  
Derek: well good. There's plenty left for the two of us.   
*after stiles and Derek finished their meal they packed a few bottles of water and salt and left to tour around town.. spending a few hours in town and it was starting to get dark, but stiles wasn't ready to go back to the Hale house yet, so Derek took him to see a movie.. across the street from them in a black truck a blonde haired woman watched them buy their tickets. She makes a phone call and says "yeah the mermaid has a guard dog now"*


	4. drowning in love...or am I just depressed?

*before she could hang up the phone, a low males voice replied. "Kate, be careful those Hales are dangerous. Maybe I should meet you up there."*  
Kate: oh relax brother, he's with one of the young ones, Derek Hale. And by the looks of it *tilting her head while watching the two walk inside the movie Theater* they're on a date. *there was silence on the other end of the phone for a while.* Chris? Are you there?  
Chris: uh, yea- yeah. Are you sure it's a date?   
Kate: yep. They brought movie tickets, but they didn't look like they were just friends. there's something else between them. I wonder if-look Chris I have to go I'll be home soon. *she hung up the phone before he could say anything else. She reached into a black bag on the floor of the passenger side and pulled out a small glass vial with a clear liquid in it. She read the vial labeled "Mermaid tears: mood". She took the top off of it, closed her eyes and drunk the liquid. shaking her head and squinching up her face in disgust.* ugh. Salty. *she could now see the mood of everyone one around her. She made her way into the movie Theater. She blended and moved through the crowd searching for Stiles and Derek. She found them in the snack line buying popcorn, candy and sodas. As she walked passed them and making sure she wasn't noticed. She saw the colors surrounding Stiles was pure and almost blinding white. She quickly glanced at Derek and he was almost completely wrapped up deep magenta, but there was a tiny bit of gray on the edges. She continued walking to the back exit of the movie Theater and back to her truck. Calling her brother again. He answered on the first ring.*  
Chris: Kate!? What happened?  
Kate: *In a rushed voice* dereks wolf chose to mate with the giant tuna, Chris.  
Chris: come back to the house and we'll figure this out.   
Kate: on my way. *and with that she started the truck up and drove off.*   
*Stiles and Derek entered their movie with their big box of goodies. 1 large popcorn, 2 cokes, 3 boxes of gummy bears, 4 boxes of goobers, 4 boxes of chocolate Raisinets, 2 nachos, 1 cup of salt water and 3 hot dogs. They set in middle of the very back row. While watching a fantasy/ action movie about a brother and sister hunting down and killing witches as they traveled from town to town. They laughed and jumped scared as Hansel and Gretel cracked jokes while slicing through a group of witches.. stiles looked down at his hand as he felt something holding it hesitantly, then tightening surely. He looked at Derek, he was watching the movie and smiling, but Stiles couldn't tell if Derek was smiling because of the movie or because they were holding hands. Stiles leaned over to Derek and kissed his cheek. He felt dereks hand tense up and let go. Derek could still feel stiles cool lips on his cheek, even after stiles folded his arms over his chest and set back in his chair.*   
Derek: *thinking to himself* "ugh, I'm an idiot. Now he's mad. I shouldn't have held his hand. What's wrong with me? I'm not even into guys, well I don't think I am. I mean I've only liked and dated girls. Well I've only dated one girl, Paige and she died because of me. My world interrupted her innocence, her happiness and her world ended because I couldn't save her from being bitten by another alpha. My world. my life. What I am, hurt people I care about." *38mins of awkward silence the movie came to an end and Stiles rushed out the door of the movie ahead of Derek. Derek ran to catch up with stiles just before he reached the exit of the movie Theater.* stiles stop! Please. *He caught stiles' arm at the elbow to stop him from running away. Stiles stopped running, but still faced the glass door.*  
Stiles: *he watched Derek in the reflection of the glass. He said in a very low almost a hiss voice* what!?  
Derek: *looking into the reflection of stiles now cold black eyes, no longer the melted chocolate oceans they use to be. The warm brown that made his breath catch in his throat when Stiles looked up at him from under his eyelashes, were gone.* stiles, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pulled away from you like that. I'm just confused right now. I've never had these feelings for a guy before. I just need time, okay?   
Stiles: *with eyes completely blackened he saw everything on fire and everyone suffering from the flames. The flame licked and bit at the crying faces like vicious dogs. The flames consumed them like the breath of a furious dragon. He saw a future that he wasn't looking for. He only wanted to see if he and Derek would be together, but instead of picnics in the afternoon and midnights under the star he saw pain, misery, rage and death. In a slightly hoarse voice, he said* Derek, let me go, now.   
*Derek let Stiles' arm go and Stiles ran out the door. The next morning Derek woke up and saw that Stiles didn't return back to the Hale house. His wolf started to panic as he drove down to the beach and didn't pick up his scent. When he arrived to the beach he found the clothes Stiles had on stripped across the sand.*  
Derek: Stiles? *yelling toward the ocean* Stiles! *cupping his hands around his mouth to make the call louder* Stiles ! *Cora found him still saying Stiles name a hour later.... two weeks has passed and Derek still haven't seen Stiles since the night he left Derek standing there in front of the movies. Derek went to the beach daily for over two weeks and stayed there the whole Day and most of the night. Until his sisters talked him into coming home to eat and sleep, looking for stiles. He still hasn't found him yet and his wolf was getting desperate, as he came into his feelings about Stiles. He knew he needed his mate. He Shouted as loud as he possibly could to the ocean.* stilessss! ! Please come back! *his yells becoming howls. He howled for hours. He howled until he was hoarse and passed out. He dreamt of Stiles. He dreamt of the brown eyes he missed so much, the blue of his scales, the way he said his name and the curve of his lips as he said his name. He wish he had appreciated stiles more when he had the chance. he wish he had kissed stiles back that night in the movies and told him how much he cared about him.. but There he was in the middle of a thunderstorm, cold, wet and stiles'less. As he walked slowly into the water lightening crashed into the light pole ten poles away from him, but he didn't care. He knew stiles was out there somewhere. thunder boomed around him and lightening crashed, it just didn't matter anymore, stiles matter and he was going to find him. The waves beat against his chest and face, pulled him down under the surface and down to the ocean floor. Before he went unconscious he saw blue sparkles float above him and there were the brown eyes he missed for two weeks and three days.*  
Derek: *thinking to himself* he came back *his wolf was relieved to see stiles again, even if this was the last time.*


	5. we could be a happy family...if only people would stop hunting us.

"wake up Derek, come on.   
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.  
Come on, Derek. I'm back now. Now you can't leave.  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.   
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Dammit come on! Six. seven. Eight." *the rain beat down on stiles back almost as hard as he beat on Derek's still chest trying to push the water out of his airways so he could breathe. Stiles checked for a pulse. it was there, but it was weak.*  
Stiles: *huffing as his put and released pressure on Derek's chest in quick movements* come on. Come on, you can pull through this. Uggh. Wolves should be waterproof. At least this wolf should be. *now the rain began to come to an end..stiles pinched Derek's nose, pressed their lips together and forced air into his lungs.*   
Derek: *his throat burned as he coughed up the salty ocean water. He cleared his throat, but the walls of his throat felt too sore and scratchy making it hard to talk. He tried to speak to anyway and the scratchiness of his throat caused him to go into a coughing fit.*   
stiles: *with a relieved sigh he helped Derek sit up in the sand and patting his back as he coughed.* oh thank goodness. Come on lets get you home. *Derek grabbed stiles' hand and trying to speak again, but wasn't able to form a single word without coughing. Stiles changed his eye color to an black color with gold lightening bolts and stiles could now hear Derek's thoughts.* Derek, stop trying to talk just think about what you're trying to say, I can hear your thoughts.  
Derek: *looking into stiles eyes and holding his hand tightly.* don't leave again, okay? I can't deal with that again.  
Stiles: well you didn't exactly deal with it this time.  
Derek: *rolling his eyes and smiling* oh whatever. Just know you aren't leaving like that again.  
Stiles: fine with me. Now we should go back to your house and get you out of those wet clothes before you catch something.  
Derek: okay   
*when they entered the house Derek's family were sitting around the kitchen table and seemed to be having a serious conversation about something. When they saw Derek and stiles walk into the kitchen. Stiles set Derek down in one of the empty chairs around the table. Talia, Peter, Cora and Laura all rushed to Derek's side.*  
Talia: *looking his face over* Derek what happened to you.  
Cora: did he *growling angrily and pointing in stiles direction.* do something to you?   
*Laura protectively stepped in between stiles and Derek*  
Peter: girls relax. I'm sure stiles wouldn't hurt Derek.   
Cora: than why did he leave!? Mates don't leave their werewolf mates. *Cora shot back*  
Derek: *in a very frogy voice* guys guys it's okay. It's all my fault, I was being stupid and he left me. I was being completely insane today and he saved me.  
Cora: *stalking towards stiles and showing him her sharp fangs* see this is why mates don't leave. You over grown sea bass.  
Derek: someone stop her before she hurt him.   
Talia: Cora, if you hurt his mate you know Derek will kill you.   
Cora: I know, but if you hurt my brother like that again, I will rip your throat out with my teeth. *she snapped her teeth together and left the kitchen.*   
Stiles: I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't know this would happen. You are all in danger.  
Talia: *getting up to make Derek a cup of hot mint tea.* what do you mean stiles? What kind of danger?  
Stiles: well I can see into the future, but it's not always clear to understand, so I'm not sure. I just saw people in a burning house.   
Peter: well why should we be worried? Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with us.   
Stiles: I saw the picture of the Nemeton tree that's in your living room burning.  
Derek: *drinking the hot tea his mom made him. The honey and mint soothed his throat and he was finally able to speak without his throat feeling like sandpaper rubbing together.* could it be werewolf hunters?  
Stiles: or mermaid hunters. They hunt is for our tears. If they drink the tears they gain whatever power the mermaid was using at that time.   
Laura: is that why you left? You thought the fire could be your fault.  
Stiles: yes, I wouldn't have left if I knew it would cause more problems.  
Talia: *handing stiles a cup of salt water* it's okay. You thought you were helping and we appreciate your concern, but we will be well protected next month, since the whole Hale family will come here to celebrate our yearly full moon tradition. This year the full moon falls on Cora's 16th birthday. So stiles, you have nothing to worry about. If someone unwanted comes here, we'll know about it. Now you and Derek should go and get some rest, its late.   
*stiles helped Derek to his room and to his bed. Stiles began to leave dereks room to go to his own.*  
Derek: stiles no. Sleep here tonight, please.  
Stiles: *he turned back to Derek.* I'm not going to leave again.  
Derek: I just want you to sleep here with me tonight, okay?   
Stiles: *sighing softly and nodding his head.* okay.   
*Derek lifted the covers and made room in his bed for stiles to lay. Stiles laid next to Derek and Derek cuddled up on stiles chest like a small puppy with abandonment issues.*  
Derek: I missed you so much stiles. I'm pretty sure my family were starting to get tried of me moping around here.  
Stiles: don't worry. *stroking dereks hair slowly and beginning to hum a song.*  
Derek: *in a sleepy voice* what's that?  
Stiles: its my favorite song.*he started to sing the soft Melody*   
You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go.  
And all the things that I wish I had not said,  
Are played in loops till it's madness in my head.  
Is it too late to remind you how we were?  
But not our last days of silent screaming blur.  
Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should've stopped you from walking out the door.  
You could be happy I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far  
Somehow everything I own, smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true.  
Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think just do  
More than anything I want to see you girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world.  
*as stiles sung Derek fell off to sleep.*


	6. love can change you sometimes

" what's going on? I'm hot and I can't breathe. Am I inhaling smoke? Where's Derek? I need to find him. Derek! Can you hear me? Where are you? There's Talia, maybe she can tell me where Derek could be. Talia do you know where Derek is? T-Talia? Why is she screaming at me? Why are her clothes on fir-" *stiles woke up gasping for air so loud he woke up Derek who was still asleep on his chest. Derek still half asleep jumped up to protect stiles.*  
Derek: *looking around the room and not seeing any danger. As his teeth sharp fangs retracted He turned back to stiles, confused.* what's wrong?  
Stiles: *still hyperventilating and sweating.* I...need...salt water...hurry.   
Derek: *he rushed down the stairs as fast as he possibly could, even with werewolf speed, it didn't seem fast enough. His wolf panted as he ran passed his mom in the kitchen While he made stiles saltwater.*  
Talia: Derek! Be careful. Gees.  
Derek: *running out of the kitchen.* sorry ma.  
*Derek ran back into his room. stiles was now laying down with his eyes closed. He looked as if he was asleep. Derek knelt down on the side of the bed, with the glass of water still in his hand. Taking his free hand to lift stiles head from the pillow and put the glass to his lips. Stiles started to take very small sips slowly and then took long sips of the water.*   
Stiles: *still a little out of breath* I'm okay now.   
Derek: *getting up from the floor and taking the empty glass from stiles.* do you need some more water?   
Stiles: no, I'm fine. Thank you.  
Derek: uh. I don't want to take any chances. I'll get you another one, just in case.   
Stiles: could you add more salt this time?  
Derek: *pulling his Lips into a tight pucker and cut his eye at stiles. Stiles smiled as widely as he could, which made Derek lose his poker face and bust out laughing.* I hate you.  
Stiles: no you don't. You love me.  
Derek: hate you.  
Stiles: *getting out of bed and wrapping his arms around dereks neck while looking into his eyes. And said in a serious, but loving tone.* you love me.  
Derek: okay, I love yo-  
Talia: *calling from the bottom of the stairs.* Cora, derek, Laura and stiles. The food is ready.  
Derek: I'm so hungry. *he kissed stiles cheek and went out the door.*  
Stiles: *sigh* dammit Talia. *throwing on some of dereks sweats and put one of his plain white t-shirts. He went to the bathroom in what was suppose to be his room and brushed his teeth. He met up with Derek and the rest of the Hale family at the dinning room table. Talia and Peter took seats at both ends of the table. Cora and Laura were across from Derek and stiles, but Cora sat right in front of stiles, which made him a bit nervous.*   
Stiles: good morning everyone.  
*everyone except Cora said good morning. instead she rolled her eyes and started to put food on her plate.*  
Stiles: *speaking in talias direction* I'm happy that you let me back into your home, after I left like that.   
Cora: can someone pass the syrup?  
Laura: its right in front of you.  
Talia: Cora, please don't be rude.   
Cora: *saying the word in a sigh* fiiine.  
Peter: what are you guys don't today?  
Cora: *trying to talk under her breath, but of course everyone heard her* I know what stiles will be doing. Being a sucky mate.   
Talia: Cora enough! . *the power of the alpha rang clear in her voice. Cora sank down in her chair. Everyone else except Peter flinched away from the alphas command.*  
Peter: *wanting to draw attention from cora's rude behavior so he asked again* so stiles, Derek what are you guys up to today?  
Derek: um the fair is in town, so we'll probably go there tonight. Though we might do some stuff before we go there.  
Peter: *with a crooked smile he popped a piece of bacon into his mouth.* well you boys have fun.   
*Derek and stiles brushed a little.*  
Derek: that's not what I meant. I meant we might have a little picnic or something.  
*stiles excused his self to get ready for their day out and stood up from his chair and walked out.  
*a couple of hours later. Derek and stiles were leaving the hale house, with a small picnic basket that Talia packed for them. Carrying the basket Derek walked stiles to a near by field/park and found them a shaded spot under the long lush green curtains of a willow tree. As they laid there on their backs, the sunlight somehow found its way down through the leaves and onto their entwined hands. They watched as the leaves swayed in the breeze and listened to the birds chirping and kids playing on the jungle jam, it was far enough that they weren't disturbed from relaxing, but close enough to hear their laughter of amusement. Stiles tiled his head to observe Derek's face in the sunlight. He noticed His green eyes had a tiny touch of blue in the irises. He reached over to touch the small crease on the side of his lips. He looked young and happy now, stiles wondered more about their future, but not wanting to take another peek at it because he was afraid of what he might see. Derek leaned his head closer to stiles so they would be touching foreheads.*  
Stiles: do you think Cora will ever stop hating me?  
Derek: *sigh* she will you just have to give her time. My sisters are even more protective of me than my mom. And they can be extremely stubborn when it comes to me dating.no one's good enough and with you leaving me after my wolf chose you as my mate, well it torn me to pieces. Which made them insanely protective. *he shrugged and his laugh lines showed as he smiled and said* sisters, what would I do without them.  
Stiles: yeah I understand. I have a step brother that's kinda the same way sometimes. He tend to turn into a great white shark and challenge my boyfriends. *he heard a low growl come from Derek when he said "boyfriend(s)"* but they usually died *there he saw a small satisfied grin.*   
Derek: well, I will have to thank him for keeping them away from you.  
Stiles: *he punched Derek's arm but not hard enough to hurt him, just hard enough to show his disapproval of derek joking about his past lovers demise.* thats not funny Mr. Hale.  
Derek: *grabbing his arm in pretend pain.* wh-ow okay kidding, sorry.  
Stiles: *surprising Derek by licking the top of his nose and laying back down* its okay, you're right though. If he hasn't basically eaten them whole we wouldn't be here. So I also have to thank Scotty.  
Derek: its getting dark now, maybe we head on out to the fair.   
Stiles: *taking one more look at the leaves of the tree and this time he saw sunset yellows and Orange through the leaves.* okay, I'm ready..  
*they spent most of the night playing the little games and winning prizes for each other, eating all kinds of snacks and hours on the ferris wheel. They could see all of the lights of the town against the night sky... When the fair closed they continued their date on the beach. Derek stripped down to his boxers, but stiles took everything completely off. since they were the only ones at the beach at that time of night, stiles took his time walking into the water as Derek watched and followed behind. Stiles wrapped himself tail and all loosely around Derek.*  
Stiles: would you like to see my world?  
Derek: how?  
Stiles: *he kissed Derek's lips and down his chin to his neck. Derek flinched in pain as he felt 10 sharp teeth pierce through his skin. And one blue dolphin appeared in the circle stiles teeth left on his neck.* I claim you as mine, now my brother can't hurt you and now you're the first half mermaid half werewolf. You don't have the same powers as a born mermaid but you can transform your legs into a tail. Its the same as shifting into a werewolf.  
*Derek closed his eyes and tried to shift. He could feel his legs mending together, but it didn't hurt at all. He lifted his tail and the moon light shined down on ruby red scales...


	7. You Aren't Welcome Here

*as they traveled down 20,000 ft into the deep blue, an enormous white castle that faded into blue by the water appeared . there were mermaids swimming in and around the castle. They swam closer to the castle and Derek realized that there were more homes below the castle.*  
Stiles: *bumping his tail against Derek's* welcome home.  
*as they were about to pass the gates of the mermaid city. Derek saw a dark figure coming towards them. It was picking up speed in their direction and it was getting larger as it came for them.*  
Derek: oh god, stiles move!  
Stiles: what? Why?  
Derek: *he pushed stiles out of the way of the attack* shark!  
*the shark rammed into Derek's chest, but it was thrown 10 ft back and leaving Derek untouched.*  
Stiles: Scott, what the hell?  
*the shark shook its head side to side angrily while changing into a mermaid. The boy that swam up to them now was slim yet muscular. He had short hair and his jawline was a little off set. His eyes were black/purple/pink. The   
Vain in his forehead throbbed as he looked at Derek and spoke through his teeth.*  
Scott: A WEREWOLF! STILES, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CLAIMED A WEREWOLF?  
Stiles: yes I claimed him so you couldn't hurt him.  
Scott: is he the reason why you have been around lately?  
Stiles: well kind of, yes.  
Derek: I just wanted to say thanks. If you wasn't very protective of stiles, he would have found someone else to love and be happy with before I could have had the chance to. And I promise to protect him with my life.  
Scott: thats what they all said. you could leave him, then who will be there for him to cry on? Me. Stiles is a very emotional guy His first boyfriend, someone who said 'I love you' to him every day, left him to be with someone else on land.  
It took stiles a very long time to get over him leaving. So I promised that I'd never let anyone hurt him like that again.  
Derek: I get it. I really do, but I wouldn't leave him, I couldn't if I tried, He's my mate.   
Scott: *his face softened a bit, but he folded his arms over his chest in doubt. he looked at stiles and then back to Derek again.* you mated my brother?  
Derek: *the red scales on his face started turn a light pink.* um we didn't mate yet.  
Stiles: oh my god. Can we move on, please?   
Scott: fine. If you break his heart I will eat you whole, okay?  
Derek: fair enough. If it matters any, stiles has hurt me way more than you ever could.  
Scott: what do you mean?  
Stiles: uh can we go see dad now?  
Derek: *ignoring stiles.* he left me for 2 weeks and a few days.  
Scott: really? Why?   
Derek: I assumed he left because I didnt know what i wanted, was being an idiot and didn't kiss him back when he kissed me. Turns out he had an aweful vision about my family and he thought he could have been the reason for it. He didn't tell you?  
Scott: Derek, stiles hasn't been home for weeks.  
Derek: *he looked at stiles with concern.* where were you?  
Stiles: *sigh* I was  
Derek: WHAT!?  
Stiles:I'm sorry. I just wanted to be sure you were okay before I left for good, but I saw you heading into the water and you looked completely out of it, you weren't swimming so I had to save you. Then I couldn't leave because I didn't want you to come after me like that again. And it was this morning under the willow and, well, I knew for a fact that I couldn't leave you again.  
Derek: *swimming over to stiles and kissing the top of his forehead* its okay babe.  
Scott: uh, right. We should go see dad now.  
*Scott led them inside the castle to the Royals room. Where Scotts mom and stiles dad sat in the king and queens chair. Melissa swam to stiles and hugged him while spinning around.*  
Melissa: *quickly kissing both sides of his face and holding him close then letting him go.* stiles where have you been? *she noticed Derek and calmed herself down.* and who's this?  
Stiles: well, this is Derek. My mate.  
Melissa: mate? *she changed her eye color and her gills opened as she gasped. Her hands came up to her lips while she looked at Derek.* he's a wolf.  
John: A WHAT!? STILES HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS MUTT HERE??  
stiles: *speaking over Scotts laughter.* he's not a MUTT DAD! I claimed him.  
Derek: stiles, maybe this was a bad idea. I should leave.  
Stiles: *taking Derek's hand into his hand* I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would react this Ridiculously. *returning his glare to his father.* if youre going to disrespect him and our relationship, we're leaving.  
John: *tightly grabbing stiles' forearm and yanking him away for Derek.* you aren't going any where with him.  
Stiles: *he snatches his arm from his dad and locked arms with Derek.* don't believe me? Just watch (A/N yes I went there Lol).  
*when stiles and Derek finally made it back to the surface of the beacon hills beach. The sun was still down, but they the orange of the sun just beginning to rise as Derek swam on to the sand and watched as his ruby Red tail disappeared and his Hunan legs reappeared. Derek was a little surprised to see that there weren't any people on the beach yet, but that was good, seeing that they were still naked and Derek was still laid out on the sand exhausted from the swim and everything before.  
Stiles eyes curiously made their way down Derek's body.*   
Stiles: *his jaw dropped when his eyes landed on the thing he'd really been curious about. Thinking to himself.* "ohmy-ohhellllno. Heplans to matewithmewiththatthing? There'snoway." *Derekinterruptedstiles thoughts with a low chuckle.*  
Derek: uh see something you like?  
Stiles: *stumbling over words to start with.* I, uh, well? Ha.   
Derek: *sitting up on his elbows and watching stiles as he babbled. He looked down at his self and arched his eyebrow while looking at stiles* well?   
Stiles: um yes, but...  
Derek: but what?  
Stiles: I haven't been with anyone, I spent way more than half of my life in the water and everytime I found someone I liked enough to be with, Scott ate them.  
Derek: well you won't have to worry about that, Scotts definitely not going to eat me.  
Stiles: I hope not.  
*the sun peeked over the skyline and shined down on stiles and Derek. Derek stood up from the spot he was seated at and scooped stiles naked body up in his arms. Stiles smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek Nuzzled stiles neck and ear causing stiles to wiggle in his arms and laugh.*  
Stiles: hehehahaha stop it. That tickles. Stop!  
Derek: *playfully growls in stiles ear making stiles laugh uncontrollably.* no.   
Stiles: dammit hale, I will get down and walk to the car myself.  
Derek: *he stopped growling and kissed stiles ear. And grazed the edges of stiles ear with his teeth, this made stiles shiver slightly.* okay, I'll stop, but I wasn't going to let you down anyway.  
Stiles: I could get down if I wanted to.  
Derek: *in a very sure and teasing voice* try.  
*stiles was able to wiggle his legs free, but as soon as he got them free, Derek wrapped them around his   
Waist. Derek arched his eyebrow that satisfied.   
Derek walked them to the car and laid stiles down in the back seat. He left kisses all the way down stiles chest. stiles closed his eyes enjoying Derek's kisses and ran his fingers through Derek's hair. His eyes popped open when he heard the car door close and Derek wasn't with him. He sat up looking around for Derek and saw the trunk open for a few seconds and then close. He was holding some pants and a blanket. Derek put on a pair of sweat pants, got in the drivers seat and handed stiles another pair and the blanket.*  
Derek: heres a blanket, you can sleep while I drive home.  
Stiles: *glaring at derek through the rear view mirror* you can't just tease people like that.  
Derek: I know, but people are going to start showing up here soon. Don't be mad.  
Stiles:*rolling his eyes and putting on the sweats along with a very fake smile.* I'm not mad. I'm also not happy.   
Derek: I'll make it up to you.... One day.  
Stiles: wh-what? One day? Like, tomorrow?  
*Derek laughed and started the car up and drove off.*


	8. my lover and the intruder.

*on the way home, Derek played a mix of soft indie pop and pop music. Mumford & Sons, twenty one pilots, DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE, and some Ed sheeran, sia and paramore. Stiles sung sleepily along with death cab for cutie "cath..." And fell asleep singing to twenty one pilots "holding on to you". Derek drove through the town of beacon hills and drove 5 miles into the woods of beacon hills to the hale house. Pulling up to the house he cut the car off and looked at stiles through the rear view mirror and smiled. Stiles was fast asleep with his lips parted slightly. He looked so innocent and in total serenity. He stepped out the car and opened stiles door slowly, not to wake him, and picked him up in his arms. Stiles snuggled closer into Derek's chest and neck, making three smacking sounds with his mouth as he returned fully back into sleep. Derek entered the quiet house and walked up the stairs to his room. He laid stiles down on the bed and went down stairs to get himself a glass of orange juice and stiles a glass of salt water. He put the glasses on the night table in his room and laid down with stiles. As soon as he sat down stiles wrapped his arm around Derek and laid on his chest. Derek kissed the top of stiles head and relaxed his head on his pillow and fell off to sleep... 3 hours later. Derek woke up to soft pats where his dolphin tattoo was. the pats started to get harder as he opened his eyes. He turned his head and the pats moved from his neck to his cheek, then his lips. He smiled as stiles kissed him and kissed him back.*  
Derek: *speaking through the kiss.* well good morning.  
Stiles: *biting dereks bottom lip and climbing on top of Derek * shut up, hale. You owe me.  
Derek: *laughing softly* oh yeah. *growling and flipping them so he was in top of and between stiles legs.* that's better.   
*stiles eyes widened and he let out a low gasp then relaxed. Derek kissed down stiles chest, this time he didn't stop and removed stiles sweat pant. Stiles grip on Derek's hair tightened, and he felt as if his whole body was lifted up from the bed, but he stayed in place. Derek licked his way back to stiles neck and whispered in his ear.*  
Derek: repaid.  
Stiles: *wrapped his legs around Derek.* that was amazing, but I was thinking something else.  
Derek: *pressing the lower half of his body against stiles and kissing stiles' neck* and what was that?  
Stiles: you mating me.  
Derek: *licking and sucking stiles' ear lobe.* no. Not today.  
Stiles: *started to gyrate his hips slowly* why not?  
Derek: *he was to breathe harder in stiles ear.* stiles.  
Stiles: yes?  
Derek: stop.  
Stiles: no.  
*Derek's wolf was dying to mate stiles, but he didn't want their first time to be in his bedroom. Stiles was making it hard for him to concetrate. He was about to lose control, but he roughly escaped from stiles legs. He sat at the edge of the bed trying to think clearly. Stiles came up behind him and kissed the back of Derek's neck.*  
Stiles: okay we can wait. *stiles hadn't realized he was pressing himself against Dereks naked back. He heard a low growl, when Derek turned around his eyes were bright blue. Stiles felt Dereks fangs drag along his neck to his collar bone. Stiles turned around and laid his head down with his butt in the air and Wiggled it in the air, teasing Derek. Until he felt Derek's hands lock on to each side of his hips and pull him back. Derek roared and bit stiles' shoulder hard, breaking the skin. Stiles gasped in pain and bit the pillow that he was holding on to. Derek licked where he bit stiles and laid down beside stiles.*  
Derek: there, happy?  
Stiles: *drinking the salt water that Derek had brought up for him earlier, but it was warm now.* I am. Are you?  
Derek: ..... Yes and no. It was great, but that's not how I wanted it to happen.  
I wanted you outside, under the moon and stars. I wanted to see your beautiful brown eyes full of stars. I wanted your unbelievably amazing scent mixed with the sweet smell of the earth. Not here in my bedroom. I wanted you under the warmth of the sun. The sunlight shining down on the constellation of freckles on your incredibly remarkable, amazing back.  
Stiles: *he laid his head back on Derek's chest and wrapped his arm around Derek's waist tightly.* that's lovely sweetie. I hope we can still do that someday.  
Derek: *slightly disappointed, let out a sigh and nodded into stiles hair, while breathing in stiles' scent.* sure.  
*Derek's wolf loved the smell of stiles, even when he was mad at him. He couldn't help it, Stiles was intoxicating. He breathed stiles in until he was dizzy and fell off to sleep.. They slept for hours, until dinner was ready.. Taila made 3 lasagnas to feed her family with supernatural powers and appetites. Derek and stiles woke up to the smell of baked meat, cheese, tomato sauce and spices. Dereks stomach growled loud enough for stiles to hear.*  
Stiles: *patting his own stomach while looking at derek* I'm hungry too, babe. I'll see if Talia need any help.  
Derek: okay I will be down in a second.  
*stiles left Derek's room, but went to his own to shower and brush his teeth quickly. He put on some jeans and a plain red T-shirt and met Talia in the kitchen.*  
Stiles: hello Mrs. Hale. I was wondering if you needed any help?  
Talia: *turning her attention away from her mouthwateringly delicious lasagna to stiles smiling.* aren't you sweet? Just call me Talia. And  
Sure you could help with the bread. Just grab the bread sticks from off top of the refrigerator, pop them in the oven, while I set the food up in the dining room. When they're done, butter them up and bring them out to the table.  
*stiles was doing what she told him to do, before she finished her instructions. Talia left the kitchen and peter walked in casually and sat down at the small kitchen table facing stiles. Stiles felt extremely uncomfortable as peter stirred at his back. Now, Self consciously doing the task Talia give him while trying to ignore peter.   
Derek then walked in and hugged stiles from behind. Peter stood up from his chair and went into the dining room with Talia.*  
Stiles: *comforted by Derek, but still a little on edge. Thinking to himself.* what the hell was that about?  
Derek: *he could tell stiles mood had changed. He was being very hesitant and timid.* something wrong, babe?  
Stiles: no no, everythings fine.   
Derek: babe, you can tell me if something is wrong.  
Stiles: yeah I know. I'm fine.  
*Derek pulled the collar of stiles shirt down so he could kiss the back of stiles' neck. Stiles smiled and bumped his butt against Derek pushing him off.*  
Stiles: behave, I have to get these bread sticks finished. I don't need another Hale mad at me.  
Derek: *childishly pouting and groaned while taking a step away from stiles. He sniffed the air toward one lasagna still sitting on the stove.* that looks delicious.  
Stiles: *he looked at the lasagna and agreed* sure does.  
Derek: *grabs a handful of stiles' butt and chuckled * I wasn't talking about the lasagna.  
Stiles: *he accidentally broke the bread stick that he was buttering.* dammit Hale. If Talia blame me for this...  
*Derek took the rounded end of the bread stick and slow pushed it in stiles mouth, shutting him up. Derek watched as the buttered bread slid into stiles mouth. Stiles bit the bread and went down to his duties.*  
Derek: party pooper.  
Stiles: sourwolf   
Derek: fiine I'll be good.  
*20mins later. Stiles brought out all the bread sticks. And sat them on the table next to the lasagnas  
Stiles noticed there were extra plates on the table and chairs around the table. an extra person was sitting there too. It was a woman with long dark blonde curly hair. She was wearing a thin peach buttoning down shirt with only the top button buttoned and a white tank top under it and a white jeans. She winked at him as he came it with the bread and sat across from him.*  
Peter: *holding the lady's hand* well, since everyone is here now. This is Kate. I've been seeing her for the past few weeks. I thought it was about time you all met her.   
*everyone said hello and she waved back... They all chatted for 30 minutes. Until stiles felt a foot rubbing up his leg. Stiles glanced at Kate, she was looking at him, but when he looked down it was a mans shoe.*


	9. the end?

*stiles barely Kate mention she worked on the beach. She had just started work up there in the snack shack a few weeks ago. He tensed up and jumped out of his seat and ran up the stairs to Derek's room. Derek ran behind him and closed the door.*  
Derek: stiles, what happened? Did someone say something to you?  
Stiles: *trying not to upset Derek anymore than he already was and holding back tears.* no, n-nothing happened. I just thought of my family.  
Derek: don't... Lie to me, stiles. I know something else is wrong. Tell me.  
Stiles: no, its nothing. Just over thinking is all, no worries.  
Derek: do you want to go back down stairs?  
Stiles: no but you should go finish eating.  
Derek: I'll be back up with some more salt wster, okay?  
Stiles: *he just nodded his head in agreement.* okay..  
*5years has passed since, Derek and stiles ran away from the hale house. They ran to Montana a week before Cora's birthday.. Stiles was reading news clips of event and crimes that linked to supernatural things. He found a headline about the Hale's.  
Halehousefire. Over 20 family memberswereinsidethehouseduring the timeofthefire. One survivor in critical condition. Peterhale.  
Stiles: oh my god. Derek, look at this. *handing Derek the paper. He studied it for a minute and just balled the paper up and throw it away. Stiles stood up from the chair he was in and picked the paper out of the trash can.* shouldn't we go visit him?  
Derek: there's no way he's going to be anywhere near you again. Not after what he did to you.  
Stiles: that was so many years ago.  
Derek: I don't care stiles, we aren't going.   
Stiles: fine.  
*the next day while Derek was at work. Stiles bought himself a plane ticket to beacon hills and flew there within a few hours. He caught a cab to the hospital and arrived then in 20 minutes. Since he was married to Derek now, he was counted as family and they let him up to see peter... There he was less than 10 steps away from the man who left bruises and scars that aren't visibly showed on his skin now. He thought they were healed, but he could feel them now. They ran deeper, to the bone, His soul. He put on a brave face for Derek, but he was still in pain. Right then all the memories flooded back and hit him harder than ever.*  
A week before coras party the rest of the hale family started to arrive. Some were human and some werewolves. Stiles enjoyed meeting Derek's family, they were a whole lot nicer than his family meeting Derek. since he gave up his room so the others could have it. he was asleep alone in Derek's room when he felt Derek climb into bed. He wrapped his arm around Derek like he always did, but this time it wasn't Derek. the chest was too wide and muscular to be Derek. Then he heard the person talk.*  
Peter: it's okay stiles, don't be frightened. Its just me.  
Stiles: *he scream for Derek,But he didn't come.*  
Peter: he isn't here, no one is. They all went on a family hunt and I stayed here to keep you safe.  
*with a taunting smile he leaped on top of stiles. And forcefully kissed stiles lips. He forcefully ran his hands down stiles chest and forced himself between stiles legs. There was no passion in his movements just force. Force. Force.*  
Stiles: * thinking to himself* whydidhehavetohitmesohard? Ishereallythatangry with me?Doeshenothearmesaying, no? Stop, don't. Whydoesn'tDerekcomeforme? IscreamasloudasIcanforDerek.  
*an hour later Derek finally returned home. He walked up the stairs to his room and found stiles curled up on the floor under the window. He rush over to stiles and put a hand on his back, but stiles violently flinched away.*  
Stiles: NO!  
Derek: stiles, stiles, calm down its me.   
*stiles turned his head away from Derek, but Derek turned his face towards him. He was shocked, his wolf went completely berserk.*  
Derek: who the f*ck did this to you!? *he sniffed stiles and caught a scent* peter!? *he shifted and ran to peters room. He kicked the door off its hinges and attacked peter. They fought, nearly knocking walls down. There was chaos going on in the room. The rest of the family returned home and heard them fighting and broke them up.  
Derek: *the vains in his neck throbbed and he spat while shouting across the room.* IF YOU COME NEAR HIM AGAIN, I PROMISE TO YOU, I WILL KILL YOU. *he drew the spiral of revenge on the wall of peter bedroom wall. After Derek pack their bags and left with stiles in arms. Talia threw Peter out of the house. And they havent been back since. Derek and stiles found work. Stiles job in advertisement caused him to travel at odd times, So Derek wouldn't worry to much. Plus Derek's job at Montana State University kept him busy grading essays during the night.  
Stiles just stood there and cried until he felt warm comforting hands on his back. He turned around to see Derek there.*  
Stiles: how?..  
Derek: I never win arguments with you.  
Stiles: *he let out a laugh that was between sobbing and choking.* right.   
Derek: go get you a cup of water down the hall. *stiles walked out of the room. Derek watched stiles walk down the long hallway and turn down another one. Derek closed the door to peters room and walked to his bed side. He leaned over close to his ear and the smell of burnt flesh hit his nose. He whispered in peters ear.* can you hear me? *he heard the sound of peters heart speed up* good. Do you remember what I promised you? *with that he drug his long claws across peters neck. The sound of the flatline declaring peters death.  
Derek wiped peters blood off of his fingers and met up with stiles. They had lunch at an old cafe and traveled back home. Later that night while they were asleep. Stiles was having a nightmare. Peter was chasing through the woods on the night of a full moon. He ran as fast as he possibly could, but he was fast enough. Peter clawed his calf disabling him. And went for his throat after he said.*   
Peter: iiiii'mm back...


	10. birth defect.

*it has been 2 years since the Hale house fire. A woman named Kate argent was charged with 20 counts of murder, arson and was giving the death penalty.   
Derek and stiles didn't attend the execution. Instead they searched for women that were willing to be their surrogate mother. They had a hard time finding someone. Until One day they were contacted by a woman in her mid 20s named lydia martin. She was strawberry blonde with dark green eyes. She was very excited about being their surrogate. She made plans for her and her husband to fly from Italy to America, Montana. Within a week lydia martin and Jordan martin arrived in Livingston. Derek and stiles drove to the airport to met them.*  
Stiles: *he excitedly tapped his fingers on the dashboard of the car.* derek, baby, this could finally be happening. We could be having a baby or babies if she agrees to twins. Oh, I hope we have a baby girl, she would have your amazing green eyes.  
Derek: *driving with one hand and using his free hand to hold stiles'. He lifted the hand he was holding to his lips and gave it a quick kiss and placed it on his chest just over his heart.* and I hope we have a son with your breathtakingly stunning brown eyes. *pulling up to the front doors of the airport. There was a young couple sitting on a bench off to the side of the entrance doors. They seemed to be having and argument.* oh, that must be them. *as confirmation the woman stood up and started to walk to the black SUV truck. Jordan pulled her to a stop before she was in ear range of the truck, but Derek could hear them perfectly clear.*  
Jordan: lydia you don't have to do this, you do know that?  
*the hand that was holding stiles hand close to his heart dropped in disappointment.*  
Lydia: Jordan, let me go right now. This is what I want.  
Jordan: lydia, you almost died the last time.  
Lydia: I don't care I'm fine and healthy now, so I'm doing it.  
*lydia opened the door and hopped in behind stiles. Jordan closed the door behind her and put their bags in the trunk. He sat on Derek's side.*  
Derek: *twisting in his seat to face Lydia* Lydia you don't have to do this. We can wait and find someone else.  
Lydia: *she simply crossed her arms and said.* nonsense.  
*stiles could see the frustration in Jordan's face.*  
Stiles: how do you feel about this , Jordan?  
Jordan: *let stiles feel all the irritation and frustration he was dealing with, in his voice* well, you know I'm not doing well at all. Did you know she had complications with her last pregnancy a year ago? She almost bled to death during the birth. She also read in the paper work that you wanted twins, but do you want to know what she said? She said she could try for triplets for you two. TRIPLETS! I can't believe the doctors allowed her to put her name back on that damn surrogates list.   
Lydia: Jordan!   
*Jordan glared at stiles and looked at his wife.*  
Jordan: what Lydia?  
Lydia: Jordan this is my decision, do not take it out on them. *she slid next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She kissed his cheek lightly and leaned her head into his chest.* everything will be fine. Let's go Derek. I have to go to the hospital to sign papers, get tests done and hopefully in 2 weeks I'll be pregnant with three *she holds up three fingers for stiles to see.* babies.  
*Derek started the car and drove to the Livingston Memorial Hospital. There Derek and stiles were to leave sperm samples. lydia signed more papers saying that, she agreed to be their surrogate and that she wanted to try for triplets instead of twins. The week passed smoothly with no errors. Lydia was able to get all three of her eggs fertilized by Derek and stiles. Two were Derek's and one was stiles'. Her pregnancy followed through flawlessly. Though the boys had a rough time living in the same house with a pregnant woman, but they cater to her every need without complaint. As her belly grew, they frequently made trips to the hospital for check ups, because stiles was paranoid and wanted to keep notes on how the babies were doing. 6 months into the pregnancy they went to the hospital 3 times a week. One week they visited the doctor he told them one of the babies would be born with a birth defect. They asked which one and he said stiles'. His baby's legs had started to fuse together, like a mermaid tail. Stiles cried, but they were tears of joy.. 3 more months passed and lydia was in labor. Stiles panicked in the waiting room while Derek tried to calm him down. 9 hours later Jordan walked into the waiting room smiling. Stiles ran over to him.*  
Stiles: how is she? How are the babies?  
Jordan: they're fine. No complications. The babies are all healthy *he turned to stiles* yours especially. Derek your two boys weighed a little over 9 pounds each. Stiles your little girl weighed 7 pounds.  
*stiles crushed himself into Derek's chest and bawled his eyes out.*  
Derek: when can we see them?  
Jordan: in about 30 minutes. *he turned and returned to Lydia's room.*   
*Stiles and Derek stood there crying into each other. Until they were told they could see the babies. There were the babies. The boys pink little legs kicked around their beds. Stiles' little girl seemed calm and relaxed. She just played with her own fingers and stared up at the ceiling. Her legs were normal, thinner compared to Derek's boys legs. They had cute fat legs and arms. Well, Derek's boys were fat beautiful babies and stiles' girl was just as amazing in her tiny body.. Since lydia and the babies were fine and completely health they were able to go home the next day. Lydia and Jordan left the hale/stilinski house 2 months later. Lydia beast fed them the 2 months she was there and saved a couple days worth of beast milk for them. Stiles was sad to see the martins go. He liked how Jordan loved Lydia so much that he took her last name. He really did love that girl, he showed it with every kiss, every touch to the small of her back as he helped her up from the couch, because it was to difficult for her to do alone. They learned that the martins were actually from beacon hills , but moved to Italy after Lydia graduated college. She always wanted to move to Italy and he made it happen... One year later. Stiles and Derek laid with their little family in their kings size bed. They watched as the kids breathe softly, little Talia begin to snore a little. Edward cuddled up to stiles and Christopher cuddled on to Derek then Talia had both hands on each of her brothers in the middle. Derek and stiles kissed each of the babies foreheads and then kissed each other and smiled*  
Derek: I love you stiles. I love you and our beautiful kids.  
Stiles: I love you too babe. I'm so happy to be here with you. To share this moment with you.   
.  
.  
.  
10 years later the kids are all still healthy. Talia is into sports, she even play soccer. She's one of the best players on the team.  
Chris likes fashion and all the new treads. He want to be a clothes designer when he gets older.  
Ed is the bookworm, even at his young age he shows signs of being a very imaginative and spectacular writer.  
Stiles plans on taking Talia on her first swim in the ocean And Derek will take the boys on their first hunt on their 11th birthday in 2 days. Its going to be a full moon...  
A/N I hope y'all enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
